


Bandits

by Kira_Evangeline



Series: Followers of Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Evangeline/pseuds/Kira_Evangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel hires Marcurio to help in her journey...but just how reliable is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! No special mods were a part of this experience. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know!

Ariel took in a deep breath of fresh air, a small smile on her lips. Since leaving Riften, she'd been feeling better. It was like the sun was brighter, the air cleaner, the sky bluer!

The water was certainly cleaner.

Shuffling behind her told her that her companion was ready. Looking over her shoulder, she watched the tall, dark, and handsome Imperial mage exit the tomb behind them.

"Are you ready, Marcurio?" He looked over at her with his small brown eyes before moving them up to scan the sky.

"I don't suppose I'd be able to convince you to stay another hour?" Ariel smirked, turning around and beginning the walk down the stone steps that led to Hillgrund's Tomb. He sighed behind her. "I guess not." They had spent the night clearing the tomb of draugr and eliminating the necromancer inside.

Their Nord 'friend', Golldir, had not made it. And not because of the draugr.

"If you and Golldir hadn't gotten in a fight, I'd be in a more pleasant mood and you'd get another hour of sleep." Judging by the position of the sun, it was barely seven in the morning. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem. But she'd estimate that they had only left the tomb at four in the morning.

"He started it." Marcurio mumbled from behind her, but otherwise remained silent, as did she. It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the steps that a strange sound permeated the soft music of nature.

And neither of them had made it.

Looking down the path, Ariel and Marcurio found four bandits rushing them, swords and shields held high. Behind them, Ariel could see a supply carriage surrounded with three bodies and a dead horse. Her heart slammed against her chest and she looked to her left for help, but found her companion missing. She was left no time to search for his location before the bandits were upon her, and she was left with a simply ebony dagger as her only defense. She quickly pulled it from its sheathe, slashing at the first bandit she could.

"Marcurio!" She found herself dodging and ducking, barely able to keep up with all four assailants, who were currently screaming in her face as she slashed at them and ducked under their swords. "Marcurio!" Turning, she ran down the path several feet before she faced them, clutching her dagger tightly in her hand and wearing the fiercest battle face she could muster. But that expression fell the moment she found him.

Marcurio was up on the steps they had just climbed down, crouching behind a rock with his eyes closed.

"You useless piece of-…Agh!" Ariel was unable to complete her insult before she was back to ducking and dodging, her footsteps frantic and sloppy. She nearly found herself surrounded, just barely able to slip between two attacking bandits. She was covered with blood, small slices, and dirt. "Son of a…!"She ran back up the path, hoping to join Marcurio on the steps, but as she looked up at him, a mighty burst of lightning flashed over her head. She turned suddenly to look at the bandits with wide eyes as the bandit leader flew off the cliff side, the lightning bolt killing him instantly in his steel armor. Another stronger bolt flew past her, and she could feel the electrical disturbance in the air as it struck the ground between the other three bandits, sending them flying into the air. A second later, one body returned to the ground with bone crushing force, causing Ariel to wince as it obviously did just that, the smell of burning flesh suddenly permeating the air. Looking up, Ariel searching the sky and hill, unable to find the other two bodies.

Marcurio approached her and stood by her side, looking at the body of the bandit. He was covered in a fine sheen of blue from his armor spell, and she could hear the buzzing of strong magic around his body. Her jaw was slack, eyes wide as he looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it, shaking her head instead as she turned and began walking away. "Ariel?" She continued walking as he stared after her, still shaking her head. "But, don't you want to loot them? Ariel?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Go check out my Skyrim story, The Last Snow Elf, where Ariel is the main OC! Only available on my FFNet account for the time being...https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2401680/
> 
> P.S. Let me know if there are any mistakes! Much appreciated!


End file.
